I Tauwght I Taw a PuttyTat!
by Squisse
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry, ayant fait une horrible erreur en potion, se retrouve transformé en chaton! Pour empirer l'affaire, Malfoy se retrouve avec l'obligation de s'en occuper, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Bon, je sais que l'idée de Harry-qui-se-transforme-en-chat etc... n'est pas très originale, mais j'aimais tellement cette fic qu'il fallait absolument que je la traduise ! Alors voilà, les chapitres sont relativement courts, ce qui veut dire que je la mettrai à jour assez rapidement. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi, alors maintenant je n'ais plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Pourquoi Malfoy ? Bien sûr qu'il m'a mis avec Malfoy, c'est une torture horrible et tordue, pensait amèrement Harry alors qu'il hachait les racines de Magnolias pour l'Essence de Vertige qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Bien évidemment, Draco faisait tout le travail ; tout ce qu'Hary avait à faire était de hacher ou d'écraser les ingrédients. Et pour une fois, il ne se plaignait pas de ce petit arrangement. Ca lui allait parfaitement._

Snape sembla s'en rendre compte. Il se dirigea vers leur table (chauve-souris géante qu'il était) et regarda harry d'un air renfrogné. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le Gryffondor de quinze ans.

« Potter, » fit Snape très, très doucement, son visage se trouvant proche de celui d'Harry, « Pourquoi est-ce que M. Malfoy est le seul à...travailler à cette table ? »

« Euh...il m'a dit qu'il savait que je raterai la potion monsieur – il a dit qu'il ferait ça pour avoir une bonne note. »

« Hm, très bon raisonnement Draco. Basé j'imagine sur les désastres précédents de monsieur Potter ? »

Malfoy acquiesça une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Mais aussi bien pensé que ça l'est, ça n'est pas juste pour l'un de ne rien faire pendant que l'autre s'occupe de tout. Potter, c'est votre tour de vous occuper du mélange – Draco vous pouvez vous asseoir par ici et m'aider à noter les essais. »

« Oui professeur, » firent Harry et Draco en choeur.

« Très bien, » fit Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry maudit intérieurement le maître des potions timbré alors qu'il mélangeait trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens inverse comme les instructions l'indiquaient.

« Ajouter 500 grammes de Mandragore écrasée, » lit-il d'un ton monotone. Toujours penché au dessus du texte, il atteingnit l'endroit où il avait mit la mandragore et versa le contenu du becher dans le chaudron. La potion commença à siffler de manière inquiétante et Harry commença à devenir nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux ingrédients qui étaient rassemblés sur le bureau – et vit 500 grammes de Mandragore écrasée sur la gauche du becher maintenant vide qu'il avait auparavant attrapé. Il les regarda à nouveau et s'apperçu que le poil de chat manquait.

_Et m-_

_**BOUM!**_

Snape dissipa rapidement la poussière la fumée et les flammes à l'aide de sa baguette. Draco et lui se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où le Golden boy était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Est-ce qu'il est... » demanda Draco en se tournant vers son directeur de Maison qui avait pâli.

« Qu'est-ce que ce stupide gosse à fait ? » demanda Snape, presque pour lui-même. « OW! » cria-t-il alors que quelque chose apparenté à dix aiguilles se plantèrent dans sa peau, juste au dessus de sa cheville. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... » il abaissa son regard et cligna des yeux.

Un tout petit « _miaou_ » se fit entendre proche de son pied. Draco baissa les yeux et sursauta. Un tout petit chaton rayé de blanc et de noir était assis sur la chaussure du professeur, les griffes empêtrées dans le pantalon noir. Draco s'agenouilla et le prit délicatement.

Il regarda Draco avec des yeux vert effrayés de frapper légèrement de sa patte le nez de Draco. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et pouffa de rire. Il était adorable !

« Draco, posez Potter, » ordonna Snape laconique.

« Qu-quoi...? » bégaya Draco. Il posa délicatement le chatton sur le sol. Ce dernier miaula de mécontentement et grimpa dans les mains de Draco se blotissant au creux de son coude. Snape soupira :

« M. Potter a remplacé la racine de Mandragore par le poil de chat. Cela a causé une explosion et a transformé Potter en... » dit Snape en faisant un geste vers le chatton dans les bras de Draco, « ça ».

« Ah, » fit Draco. Il grattait l'arrière de l'oreille du chaton d'un air absent. Il sentit alors son tout petit corps vibrer et entendit un ronronnement venir de ce dernier. _Est-ce que je...caline POTTER !_

Il lacha le chaton qui, fidèle à son espèce, atterit sur ses pattes. Il émit un miaulement d'insatisfaction puis se jeta sur les chaussures de Draco pour jouer avec ses lacets. La cloche sonna.

« Draco, il faut que j'en informe Dumbledore. En attendant...occupez vous de lui, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Snape partit, laissant Draco seul avec le Chaton-Qui-Etait-Un-Garçon.

Oh, Blaise ne manquerait pas de s'en moquer...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre; je vou avais dit que c'était court. Alors, verdict ? (la suite bientôt) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la deuxième chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'esère que la suite de la fic vous plaira!. Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Et donc, voyez-vous M. le directeur, Potter n'est...plus vraiment...lui-même, » finit Snape. Dumbledore rit.

« Il semble être devenu sympathique avec M. Malfoy ici présent, » dit le vieil homme, « assez différent par rapport à la situation précédente n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est quel genre de chat ? » demanda Ron, regardant d'un air stupéfait son meilleur ami transformé en chaton assis sur la tête de Draco. Le tout petit chat essayait de regarder dans les yeux argent de Draco et retombait sur les genoux du Serpentard. Il clignait de ses grands yeux vert émeraude, une fois, puis deux, et miaulait doucement avant de recommencer à grimper sur le bras de Draco.

« Ca n'est pas un chat normal, c'est certain, » dit Hermione, observant le chaton avec un mélange de curiosité, de joie et de stupéfaction.

« Bien sûr que si Miss Granger ! » lacha sèchement Snape.

« En fait Severus, Miss Granger a tout à fait raison. »

Toutes les têtes (à part celles d'Harry et de Draco – Harry était sur la tête de Draco et le blond (qui devenait étrangement protecteur envers le petit animal) ne voulait pas qu'il tombe) se tournèrent brusquement vers Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'une manière étrange.

« Harry est devenu un bébé tigre blanc du Bengal. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Alors ce...chaton...va devenir... »

« Un tigre de 200 kilos fait d'une douce fourrure, et de superbes muscles. » Hermione savait VRAIMENT tout...

« Et...il m'aime bien...pourquoi ? »

A cela, Snape intervint : « J'imagine que le tigre – Harry – a hérité de ses derniers souvenirs en tant qu'humain, qui sont principalement composés de vous. C'est pourquoi vous avez effectivement pris la place de sa mère. »

« Et Miss Granger ? Bien que votre définition du tigre du Bengal soit exacte comme pour toute situation normale, ce cas là est un peu différent. Harry, grâce aux effets de la potion de rétrécissement qui était à la base de la potion, grandira jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la taille d'un petit animal. Alors il s'arrêtera, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Il gardera probablement cette forme pendant un mois ou plus. »

« Et vous deux, » dit Draco et détachant Harry de ses robes (avec un étrange sentiment d'hésitation), « vous vous occuperez de lui. »

Mais aussitôt que Ron eut touché le chaton, ce dernier devint fou, se changeant en une furieuse petite boule de griffes. « GAH! » cria Ron, essayant d'éloigner le « démon volant » qu'était Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cou. Ron l'envoya contre le mur – mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Draco l'intercepta et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le Harry-chaton fut tout de suite tranquilisé et calmé. Il se roula en boule et se mit à ronronner alors que Draco grattait un point sensible au niveau de son cou.

« Et il semblerait qu'il va habiter avec VOUS Draco. Admettez le, il s'est habitué à vous. »

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissé seul avec moi pendant une heure, peut-être qu'on aurait pu l'éviter! » rétorqua Draco d'un ton âpre. Dumbledore se mit à rire.

« Cela aurait en effet pu être évité. Cependant, ça n'est pas le cas, alors à présent c'est ce qui arrive. Vous serez donc le gardien de M. Potter pour les deux prochains mois. Je vous suggère de penser à un nom ; vous ne pouvez continuer à l'appeler Potter. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le tigre blanc rayé de noir avec ses adorables grands yeux vert. « Je suis très tenté de l'appeler Cerbère, » dit-il avec un large sourire alors que Dumbledore riait et que même Snape et Granger sourirent. Weasley, sembla comme à son habitude, complètement perdu.

« Mais voyant qu'il n'est pas si diabolique...et Léo et Léon sont déjà mis à part puisque c'est un tigre...Lysander est trop long...Mars ? »

« Draco, » ria Snape.

« D'accord, d'accord. Voyons...d'accord, je m'arrête sur Prosper et Romero. »

« Et ça signifie ? » demanda Ron.

« Prosper veut dire fortuné, ou chanceux, et Romero signifie célèbre. J'aurais pensé qu'il y avait un prénom pour agaçant, mais hey... »

« Je dirais Prosper, avec le nombre de situations dangereuses dont il s'est tiré, » observa Dumbledore.

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais, » dit Draco. Il souleva le chaton au niveau de ses yeux. « Alors ? »

Il miaula et tapota à nouveau son nez.

« Nous prendrons ça pour un oui, » dit Draco. « Prosper dans les couloirs de l'école – parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul dans mon dortoire – et Potter en privé. Tu peux t'en souvenir ? »

Le chaton miaula et grimpa le long de son bras, à son épaule jusqu'à sa tête où il resta pendant le reste de la réunion qui dura encore une heure.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'esère que la suite de la fic vous plaira!. Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Draco bailla largement et s'étira de telle sorte à ce que ses mains protègent son visage d'un soleil matinal inexistant. Après tout, ils étaient dans les cachots. Toute forme de soleil était inexistante, matin ou pas. Alors pourquoi se protégeait-il le visage ? Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Il sentit quelque chose de petit et chaud blotit contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit le petit chaton, Prosper, s'agiter contre lui. Prosper bailla et s'étira, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Draco ravala un sourire, juste au cas où Potter savait très bien qui il était et le voyait sourire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui donner de quoi le faire chanter. Rester impassible était parfois difficile...

Il se redressa, les couvertures s'étalèrent autour de lui. Il entendit un petit miaulement de protestation et se retourna pour voir Harry/Prosper presque entièrement recouvers par les couvertures verte. Seule sa toute petite tête ébouriffée était sortie, ses yeux de jade fixaient d'un air accusateur Draco, qui était la cause de tout le désordre dans lequel le petit tigre s'était retrouvé. Qu'il était, bien sûr.

Cette fois ci, Draco ne pu retenir le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il prit le chaton et se leva, le plus silencieusement possible sachant que ses camarades de chambre n'apprécieraient pas le fait d'être réveillés brutalement par du bruit. Il entra dans la salle de bain posa Harry – Prosper, d'après lui – au sol. Il détacha son pyjama et le laissa glisser au sol.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche, tira le rideau et alluma l'eau. Il frissona alors que l'eau froide s'écoulait contre lui pendant un moment, puis l'ajusta à la bonne température. Il prit du shampooing et commença à le faire mousser, se massant le cuir chevelu. Il entendit un petit miaulement, presque inaudible à cause du bruit de la douche, et sentit deux petites pattes se presser contre ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à prier tous les Dieux dont il ait jamais entendu parler pour que Potter ne se souvienne de rien.

Il se pencha et ramassa le chaton qui était à présent trempés et tout ébourrifé. « Alors...on veut prendre une douche hein ? Parfait...mais je doute que tu apprécie... »

De sa main déjà pleine de shampooing, Draco frotta le chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une balle de bulles de savon. Seuls les yeux n'avaient pas été recouverts. Il cligna des yeux et miaula de mécontentement.

« Je te l'avais dit tu sais, » il sourit au chaton qui, en réponse, sembla rouler des yeux. Draco rit doucement et éteignit l'eau. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et emmitoufla le chaton dans une petite serviette moelleuse. Il se sècha, ayant posé Harry sur le lavabot.

« Prêt à être...seché...maintenant...? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à la recherche de la serviette. Elle n'était plus sur le lavabo. Il commença à paniquer. Elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Il fut contrarié. Soudain, il entendit des coups à la porte. S'assurant que la serviette était fermement attachée, il alla ouvrir.

« C'est à toi ? » demanda un Blaise l'air endormi tenant Harry dans la serviette. Dieu seul savait comment il put le faire sous forme de chaton, mais Potter rougit et eut l'air penaud.

« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Une serviette qui bouge ? Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle. »

Draco grogna et prit la serviette (et le chaton avec évidemment.) « Merci Zabini. »

« Mmm, » fit Blaise en retournant se coucher.

Draco ferma et verrouilla à nouveau la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Bien sûr, il y a peu de réponses mais...bien sûr que tu es un courageux et un damné Gryffondor. D'accord, j'ai une suggestion : oublies ta bravoure. Et si Crabbe ou Goyle t'avaient écrasé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry bailla et se mit à jouer parresseusement avec une mèche de cheveux blond de Malfoy. Ce dernier la mit hors de portée des pattes du chaton.

« Ecoute moi ! »

En réponde, il s'extirpa des bras de Draco et atterrit sur ses pattes avant d'aller jouer avec les flaques d'eau causées par la douche. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et abandonna. L'une des caractéristique des Gryfondors devrait être « une tête aussi dure que la pierre ».

Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentards. Harry...Prosper...sur son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux.

« OH ! Drakie, il est trop MIGNOOONNN ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l'ETOUFFER ! »

Oh. Pansy. Joie.

Prosper eut l'air très, très effrayé. Il se dirigea vers les cheveux de Draco pour s'installer contre son cou. La chaleur de son petit corps calma Draco, son coeur battant de plus en plus rapidement et furieusement.

« Pansy, si tu le serres dans tes bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, il va mourir, et les choses mortes ne sont pas mignones. »

« ...oh. »

« Oui. Oh. »

Draco sentit les muscles de Prosper se détendre lentement, presque de manière expérimentale. Il retint un sourire. Il allait bien trop loin ces derniers jours. Maudit soit Proper et son attitude mignone. Qu'il aille en enfer.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Prosper émit un miaulement qui parut plus tard à Draco comme étant de l'autosatisfaction.

« Idiot de chat... » murmura-t-il, attrapant un biscuit. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Prosper prit son élan sur son épaule et atterit à côté de son assiette. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il regardait le minuscule chat dévorer seize tranches de bacon plus grande que lui.

« D'a...ccord...tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu ferais bien d'avoir un bon métabolisme, » murmura Draco au chat alors qu'il versait de la crème dans une soucoupe pour le chaton. Ce dernier décida cependant de se diriger vers quelque chose de plus grand et de meilleur que la crème. Il planta d'un ai décidé sa machoire autour du pot de jus d'orange – et commença par la suite à le boire sous le nez de Draco dont les sourcils étaient levés.

« Si tu peux le boire sans tomber dedans Prosper, il est tout à toi, » dit-il doucement, riant intérieurement de la détermination du petit chat.

Prosper, utilisant le bras de Draco comme une échelle, se débrouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit difficilement perché sur le rebord du pot. Il regarda son reflet jaune/orange pendant un moment avant d'abaisser délicatement son museau. Son nez (et par conséquent ses moustaches) remuaient légèrement alors qu'il buvait. Une très méchante idée commença alors à se former dans l'esprit de Draco.

Il leva une main et tapota Prosper avec juste assez de force pour le faire tomber dans le pot. Le chaton couina et bougea dans tous les sens pour sortir. Draco, le prenant en pitiée, mit sa main dans le pot. Prosper s'y accrocha alors qu'elle le sortait. Il se secoua et lança un regard de reproches à Draco.

« Eh bien, c'était quasiment une invitation, » se défendit Draco. Prosper lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement 'Ouais, d'accord', avant de grimper à nouveau sur la tête de Draco.

Ces deux mois promettaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! A la prochaine ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

« Et donc quelques effets secondaires du complexe de Meta-Narum sont...M. Malfoy, vous avez quinze points pour retard, et vous avez un chat sur la tête...? »

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta, reconsidéra ses propres mots, et se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Draco.

« M. Malfoy, _vous avez un chat sur la tête_. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Merci professeur. Je l'informerai sur l'endroit où il se trouve dès qu'il aura arrêté de jouer avec mes cheveux. »

Le professeur McGonagall se mit à balbutier pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un air compréhensif ne se pause sur son visage ridé. « Ah...mélange avec la mandragore ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette école et les secrets ? » grommela Draco en s'enfonçant dans son siège alors que tout le monde fixait Prosper, qui avait fermement refusé de descendre de sa tête durant toute la journée. Egalement en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. _Mon Dieu, c'était un cauchemar_...

FLASHBACK

_« Alors aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer un groupe de summat qui vit dans la forêt. On les appelle loups des forêts, plutôt protecteurs envers leur territoire et tous les trucs dans le genre. Un peu comme les tigres d'une certaine manière. »_

_A ce moment, Draco eut un très mauvais pressentiment pour ce cours._

_« En voilà un que j'ai entraîné, je l'ais eut quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé...Aaron, ici ! »_

_Une créature ressemblant à un loup, arrivant à peu près à la taille de Draco et avec une fourrure noire aux reflets bleus et des yeux rouges trotta doucement vers eux. Draco entendit Prosper grogner (mais il sentit aussi le chat reculer de peur). Il le caressa doucement l'arrière de son oreille gauche, l'un de ses points sensibles. Cependant, cette fois-ci Prosper fut territorial._

_« A présent Malfoy, vous serez le premier à venir ici pour le caresser ! »_

_« Euh...c'est pas une très bonne idée... » bégaya Draco._

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Euh... » il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire 'parce que j'ai un bébé tigre du Bengal en rogne sur l'épaule'._

_« Il n'y a aucune raison, vous êtes un lâche. Alors maintenant levez vous et allez le caresser ! Allez ! »_

_Tout en priant tous les dieux existants, Draco s'avança lentement. Le loup sentit soudainement Prosper et se mit à sauter vers lui. (il était dans le cou de Draco alors ç'était quelque peu déstabilisant...) En retour, Prosper se jeta sur le loup et planta ses dents dans son museau humide. Le loup hurla de douleur et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarasser du chaton._

_Prosper lacha finalement prise, et d'un bond se retrouva sur la tête de Draco. Le loup fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la forêt la queue entre les pattes, probablement pour avertir les siens du danger que représentait les petites choses noire et blanche._

_Hagrid fit une sorte de hochement de tête. « C'est donc un tigre Malfoy ? Ok. Maintenant, où est Harry...? »_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Vous pouvez dire 'fiasco'? D'accord...ça commençait à être habituel...

Draco leva la main et essaya à nouveau, en vain, d'éloigner Prosper de sa tête/ses cheveux/tout.

« Allez...espèce...de chat...débile... » chuchota-t-il alors que McGonagall continuait son cours sur des complexes et autres théories.

« M. Malfoy, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ameriez partager avec le reste de la classe ? »

« Euh...non...mais...Prosper me fait mal...je peux aller voir Mme promfrey ? »

McGonagall soupira. « Vous n'allez pas aller à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non professeur. »

« Bien, allez voir votre parrain, je ne vous en empêcherai pas... » soupira le professeur. « Mais vous devrez tout de même faire vos devoirs ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Oui Professeur ! » cria-t-il en retour, puis il se rua dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers et dû s'arrêter en face de la porte du bureau de son parrain.

« SEV! » hurla-t-il en cognant contre la porte, « VIENS M'ENLEVER CETTE SALOPERIE DE CHAT! »

Il aurait juré entendre Snape rire avant que la porte ne se déverrouille. Il en était sûr, le maître des potions riait alors que son filleul pénétrait dans la pièce.

« La ferme et aides moi, » grogna Draco.

« Ton langage Draco, » le sermonna Snape.

« Severus Ernest Snape, si vous n'avez pas l'obligeance de retirer ce chat de ma tête, je devrais informer tout le monde que vous pensez que le rose est une couleur magnifique et que vous dormez avec un ours en peluche rose. »

Snape déglutit au ton sérieux de la menace. « D'accord, » grommela-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est accroché à ta tête, et en quoi est-ce un problème ? »

« Hmmm...peut-être...parce que ses griffes sont enfoncées dans mon CRANE ? »

« Ah. D'accord. C'est un problème non ? » Draco lança un regard menaçant à Severus alors que ce dernier réprimait un ricannement.

Harry, lorsqu'il s'était transformé en Prosper, n'avait visiblement pas oublié qu'il n'aimait pas Snape. Le maître des potions leva une main pour le prendre, et Harry se jeta sur son visage en se mettant à cracher comme un fou. Snape cria alors qu'il essayait d'attraper le chaton d'une main tandis que Draco riait assis sur le sol.

Après plusieurs sorts inventifs (et pas ceux qu'on utilise avec une baguette...) et quelques malédictions ratées (Draco dû se baisser au moins huit fois pour éviter de finir avec un bras invisible ou des tentacules), Snape et Prosper semblèrent avoir atteint une tentative de trêve. Le chaton se tenait debout en se balançant légèrement (le temps d'un moment de folie, Draco cru que le chaton était ivre), et haletant. Draco le ramassa et vit que son coeur battait à tout rompre, thump-thump-thump. Le petit animal sortit une adorable (depuis quand Draco pensait-il ADORABLE ! RAH! SATANE PROSPER!) petite langue et resta allongé d'un air sastisfait dans les bras de Draco avant de remonter sur la tête du Prince des Serpentards.

Draco soupira et Snape invoca une chaise, s'assit et se lança quelques sorts de soin pour faire disparaître les coupures profondes sur son visage. « Peut-être, » dit-il finalement, « que tu devrais l'emmener voir le nouveau professeur de Defence. »

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Draco l'air suspicieux.

« Remus Lupin est, malheureusement, de retour parmis nous, » renifla Snape. En entendant ce ton, et comprenant apparement que Snape insultait quelqu'un qu'il aimait probablement, Prosper se mit à cracher. Snape tressaillit et se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Malheureusement, je veux dire pour toutes les autres écoles qui ne profiteront pas de son expérience en tant qu'enseignant. »

Prosper se détendit et ferma les yeux, s'enroulant à nouveau sur lui-même au sommet de la tête de Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sourire sur l'attitude du chat. Il avait passé sa journée à faire ça. Il était l'effrayant Prince de Glace des Serpentards nom d'un chien, pas...pas...pas un joyeux mais effrayant petit dinosaure violet qui chantait des chansons d'amour !

Si une telle chose existait. Mais Draco en doutait.

Il se retrouva donc en plein milieux de l'heure du déjeuner à frapper à la porte du nouveau professeur de DCFM pour lui dire que le fils de son ancien meilleur ami avait été transformé en chaton et qu'il était sur le point de le scalper. Pas banale comme situation.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Hem...c'est Draco Malfoy professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos d'Ha-de Potter. » Draco maudit sa traitresse de langue. Il avait un peu considéré Prosper comme étant Harry durant toute la semaine et maintenant...il pouvait seulement prier pour que Lupin n'ait rien remarqué.

Si c'était le cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, laissant Draco, mais également Harry, entrer. Draco regarda autour de lui. Bien, c'était très différent par rapport aux bureaux des autres professeurs.

Celui de McGonagall était couvert de diagrammes, plusieurs tableaux aux murs, des papiers jonchaient le sol et des placards pleins à rabord. Celui de Snape était sombre et rempli de...choses...en pot et d'autres choses dans le genre qui répugnaient tout le monde à part le maître des potions lui-même. Le bureau de Dumbledore était tout simplement...bizarre. On aurait dit que chaque bureau reflétait la personnalité de la personne.

Celui de Lupin était...les murs étaient jaune pâle et semblaient attirer la lumière du soleil. Son bureau était en acajou sombre, couvert de plumes, de parchemins et autres. Il avait accroché des photos sur les murs, et Draco y jeta un coup d'oeil...l'un d'eux attira son attention.

Il y avait quatre hommes d'environ la vingtaine. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux noirs de jai avec de grands yeux bleu-gris d'une innocence trompeuse et la peau pâle. Son bras entourait les épaules d'un autre dont les cheveux étaient couleur caramel, et possédant de grands yeux d'ambre innocents et joyeux, sa peau étant légèrement plus pâle que le précédent. De l'autre côté du premier se trouvait un homme avec des cheveux semblables à ceux de Potter, un nez semblable à celui de Potter, une peau semblable à celle de Potter, des lunettes et des yeux noisette. Le père d'Harry... A ses côtés se tenait petit homme gros aux yeux clairs qui ressemblait, vraiment, un peu à – d'accord, d'accord, énormément à – un rat.

Mais ce qui le marqua le plus étaient les deux autres sur la photo. En face du père d'Harry, avec un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, se trouvait une magnifique femme rousse aux cheveux ondulés, ayant une peau légèrement halée et de superbes yeux émeraude. Et dans ses bras...un petit bébé qui fixait un point au dessus de la personne qui prenait la photo avec un sourire radieux, des cheveux noirs désordonnés, et de grands yeux de jade.

Il regarda le professeur qui regardait les papiers autour de lui dans le bureau et les autres choses qui l'encombraient. « Désolé pour le désordre. A présent Draco, Que vouliez-vous me dire à propos d'Harry ? »

« Hem...il est venu vous voir monsieur. »

« Où ? »

Sans un mot, Draco fit un signe en direction de sa tête. Lupin jeta un oeil à Prosper, renversa la tête et rit jusqu'à en pleurer.

* * *

Voilou pour ce chapitre!! A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que Harry ne sait pas qui il est ? »

« Ca m'en a tout l'air, » répondit Draco.

« En effet. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de le dire. » Le professeur Lupin regarda pensivement Harry. « Comme vous le savez Draco, je suis un loup garou. Les tigres sont des créatures naturelles et qui ne s'entendent généralement pas très bien avec des créatures comme moi. Si Harry se souvient de qui il est, alors il ne réagira pas aussi violemment qu'un tigre normal. »

« En d'autres mots s'il ne vous attaque pas et n'essaye pas de vous défigurer à vie cela voudra dire qu'il sait qui vous êtes ? »

« Oui, et cela voudra également dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a attaqué Snape. »

« Mais il a attaqué La Bel...Weasley... » fit Draco, prononçant le « Weasley » juste à temps. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« C'est encore plus étrange. Quand était-ce ? »

« Environ une heure et cinquante minutes après la transformation. »

« Ca s'expliquerait. »

« ...vous avez déjà vu ça ? »

« Oh que oui. Une fois Sirius l'a fait exprès avec des poils d'écureuil cendré – mon dieu, mais ça n'était pas qu'un essais de deux mois..."

« Sirius ? » Draco fronça les sourcils. « Comme dans Sirius Black ? Le condamné...et mon cousin ? »

Lupin hocha la tête, « Il sera bientôt innocenté en fait. Les centaures ont été témoins de certains évènements, et une bonne partie d'entre eux attestent qu'ils doivent témoigner. Avec les témoignages de Ron et Hermione – »

« Mais en ce qui vous concerne vous et Potter ? Vous étiez là n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin sourit tristement. « Oui, mais comme Sirius était – est – l'un de mes meilleurs...amis, ils ne me laisseront pas participer au procès. »

« Ca n'est pas seulement ça n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco surpris de sa propre audace. Lupin fit un petit sourire.

« Non en effet. Des préjugés sont souvent impliqués en politique, peut importe à quel point nous essayons de les éloigner. Et Harry ne peut témoigner, sachant qu'il est non seulement le fils du meilleur amis de Sirius mais aussi son filleul – »

« C'est le filleul de mon cousin ? »

« C'est exact. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il est également en partie apparenté à deux des fondateurs de cette école. Cependant c'est quelque chose qui devra être discuté lorsqu'il aura retrouvé forme humaine s'il choisit de te le dire. »

« ...Potter ? Apparenté à deux des fondateurs ? Pfft. Pas étonnant. J'aurais dû le deviner. »

« Oui, il a un certain talent pour être anormal, » acquisça Remus un petit sourire sur le visage. « A présent est-ce que je peux te l'enlever de la tête...? »

« Oh que oui. » Remus pouffa de rire à ces mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tendit la main vers le petit chat, qui hésita un moment, tremblant à l'odeur nouvelle et étrange du loup garou. Puis, hésitant, il s'avança dans la main de Remus. Tout en souriant, Remus le souleva et le posa sur son bureau, où le chaton commença à jouer avec les plumes.

« Alors il est conscient de ce qui l'entoure, de qui il est et de son passé – mais s'il peut oui ou non communiquer, cela devrait être apparent dans une semaine ou plus. Je dirais qu'il ne pourrait pas juger de son état. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien le poil de chat a d'étranges propriétés, l'une d'elle est la dépression psychique ou des pouvoir de télépathie. Donc à moins que Harry soit capable de faire de la télépathie jusqu'à un certain niveau avant sa transformation, ses chances de communications sont quasimment inexistantes. »

« Toujours ce petit rayon de soleil, hein Moony ? »

Remus sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. « Padfoot ! »

Malfoy regarda derrière lui et vit un homme grand, pale (ou plutôt maigre), et beau, avec des cheveux noir qui semblaient avoir été coupés récemment. Il portait un jean moldu et un tee-shirt ou on pouvait lire « Rolling Stones », peut importe ce que c'était.

« Maintenant, je suis complètement perdu... » murmura-t-il en fixant l'étranger. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Un puissant miaulement en provenance du bureau attira son attention et il se retourna. En voyant la situation de Prosper, il ne put retenir un rire. Le chaton avait une patte colée dans le pot d'encre noire. Prosper essayait en vain de se dégager du pot, mais le verre et l'encre ensembles étaient trop lourds et ses forces s'amenuisaient.

L'homme sur le pas de la porte lança un regard au chaton et lâcha un rire qui sonnait comme un aboiment. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce rire, il l'avait déjà entendu une fois, lorsqu'il était très, très jeune – aucune chance que ce fusse celui auquel il pensait...!

« Sirius ? » s'étrangla-t-il. L'homme le regarda bizarrement.

« Je vous connais ? Vous semblez familer, quand j'y pense... »

« Tu te fiche de qui, Padfoot, qui te ressemble presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part pour la couleur de cheveux. »

« En effet. Je pensais que j'étais le dernier des Blacks... »

« Je suis un Malfoy, » intervint Draco.

« Alors tu es l'enfant de Cissy ! Je t'ais vu à ton...premier anniversaire, j'imagine. »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi votre rire sonne si familier. »

« Ouais. Alors...c'est ton chaton ? »

« Sirius, c'est ton filleul. »

« Eheheh, désolé, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que c'était Harry. »

« Tu te souviens des potions qu'on faisait en cinquième année, celle avec les racines de mandragore et quand tu t'es transformé en écureuil ? »

« Aw, merde...mais...il...il ressemble à un MORCEAU ADORABILITEE ! »

« Pads, ça veut rien dire. »

« Maintenant si, » fit Sirius d'un ton entêté, en dégageant la patte de Prosper du pot d'encre. Le petit chat miaula en guise de remerciement et se frotta contre la main de Sirius en ronronnant d'un air satisfait. Sirius rit à nouveau et reposa Prosper sur la tête de Draco.

Et le petit tigre montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas près d'en redescendre...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

sinon** Elise**, je n'ais pas réussi à avoir accès à mon blog alors voilà la réponse à ta **review** : c'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts mais c'est pas moi qui décide (dsléééee).


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Draco soupira d'ennui alors qu'il sentait Prosper sur sa tête qui s'étirait après une bonne sieste d'une heure. Il se tourna vers son cousin retrouvé qui jouait au poker avec Remus.

« Ah ! Je gagne ! » fit Sirius d'un ton exité. Remus gémit.

« Siri, tu SAIS que je suis nul au poker... »

« Non pas du tout,, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi... »

Draco retint un rire. Sur sa tête, Prosper miaula et sauta sur les genoux de Sirius. Le dernier Black sourit et gratta l'arrière des oreilles du chaton. Ce dernier miaula doucement et ronronna. Draco ressentit un sentiment étrange au niveau de sa poitrine. Certainement pas de la jalousie ? C'était POTTER après tout...

Oh que oui il était jaloux. Il était sur le point de grogner et de mettre Potter hors de portée de Sirius lorsque l'homme rit et chatouilla le ventre de Prosper.

« Siri, tu te souviens quand tu t'es transformé en écureuil ? »

Sirius eut un rire semblable à un aboiment. « Oh que oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda Draco curieux.

Remus eut un petit rire. « Eh bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps une fois en écureuil – il savait quelle était sa mission. Il s'est rué – je veux dire, très très rapidement – directement sur Snape...ce qui, honêtement, n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire sachant que Snape connaissait plus de sorts de magie noire que les professeurs. »

« Ouais, ouais, sorts de magie noire, mon cul. Il m'a rendu vert citron ! » s'écria Sirius indigné.

« Oui, eh bien tu l'avais cherché Paddy. Tu le savais. Quand tu nous as dit que tu allais le faire, je t'ais DIT que ça n'était pas la meilleure idée, attaquer Slughorn ou Crabbe à la place, mais noooonn...il fallait que ça soit Snape. »

« Ouais, ben, Harry en est venu à bout, » intervint Draco. Remus haussa un sourcil et Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le vide.

« OUAIS ! Comment il a fait ? J'exige des détails ! » rit Sirius. Remus secoua la tête devant les singeries de son ami, mais Draco savait qu'il dissimulait son sourire – ce qu'il faisait également.

« Eh bien, c'était quelques minutes avant que je ne vienne vous voir professeur, et j'avais demandé à le voir parcequ'il est mon parain et qu'il pouvait probablement m'aider, alors – »

« Wow, wow, une seconde, SNIVELLUS est PARAIN ? » fit Sirius.

« Oui, apparement. Peut importe, il s'est moqué de moi et ne m'aidait pas retirer Ha-POTTER de ma tête, alors je l'ais menacé – c'est souvent pahtetiquement trop facile de faire chanter Sev...vous n'imaginez pas...- et il a essayé d'enlever Prosper de ma tête, et...ben, c'était pas très beau. »

Sirius s'écroula avec Remus, qui laissa paraître un sourire.

« Oh, je sais à quel point il est facile de faire chanter Snape – je l'ai fait un bon nombre de fois. A propos, l'heure du déjeuner est pratiquement passée et j'ai FAIM. Donc nous allons descendre pour aller voir tout le monde ! Oh Rem, Minnie est toujours ici ? »

Remus rit et hocha la tête. Draco haussa un sourcil. « Minnie ? »

« le surnom qu'il utilise pour le professeur McGonagall. »

« Ouais ! Je n'ai pas vu cette bonne vieille Minnie depuis...presque...hmm...quinze ans. »

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt dix-neuf, sachant que tu as été diplomé il y a dix-neuf ans ? »

« Non Rem, je l'ai vu...ben, tu te souviens le...l'Halloween où c'est arrivé ? »

« Non Sirius, j'ai oublié. C'était quelle nuit déjà ? » fit Remus sur un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme. Peu importe. Tu étais malade cette nuit là et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où Pete était, alors James et moi on a pris Lily pour aller faire un charme de dé-vieillissement...mais il a disparu au bout d'un moment...et on est allé chercher des bonbons et on a vu McGonagall habillée avec ses robes d'école et un chapeau et qui tendait un bonbon à une petite moldu. »

Remus rit. « Les parents se sont sûrement demandé comment elle avait rendu son costume aussi authentic... »

Draco eut un petit rire. La pensée de son professeur de Métamorphoses stricte et coincée tendant un bonbon étai presque trop.

« Allez, Rem, Draco, » pleurnicha Sirius, « J'AI FAIM ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se rua dans le couloir. Draco entendit un THUNK derrière lui et se retourna pour voir son professeur le visage contre le bureau. « C'est bon Draco, » fit-il d'une voix étouffée. « Je me suis juste dis que j'allais me donner mal à la tête moi-même pour éviter à Sirius de le faire. »

« Regardez mes enfants, au fin fond des brumes tourbillonantes du cristal...et dîtes moi...ce que vos yeux voient... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Sur le bureau, Prosper pencha adorablement la tête (AH! NON, PAS ADORABLEMENT! LES MALFOYS NE DISENT PAS ADORABLE! Mais tu as dit ADORABLEMENT, commenta une voix dans sa tête. Il dit à la voix de se la fermer) d'un côté et se mit à cligner des yeux, fixant la boule de cristal. Il émit un petit miaulement et tapota la boule de sa patte, voulant la bouger.

« Bonne chance, » dit doucement Draco. Prosper se tourna vers lui et frappa son nez, une fois, puis deux, pour s'en débarrasser avant de retourner à son examen de la boule. Son petit nez noir se plissa, ses moustaches remuèrent, et sa tête heurta la boule. Il fit un bond en arrière, cligna des yeux et trébucha. Semblant désorienté, il se releva, et décidant qu'il n'était en sûreté que sur la tête de Draco, il y retourna.

« Oh non, » chuchota Draco. « j'ai utilisé tous les sorts pour faire partir l'encre de mes cheveux. » Il leva la main, prit le petit animal et le rapprocha de lui. Prosper bailla et s'étira, emettant un petit miaulement avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Draco sursauta, mais prudemment. Il ne voulait pas réveillé Prosper. Attendez, attendez...depuis quand il prenait soin de Potter ? Il envoya cette idée balader et se tourna vers Trelawney.

« Que voyez-vous dans votre cristal ? »

Draco fronça le nez comme Prosper l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, et loucha e ndirection de la sphère.

« Hem...je...je vois quelque chose...je vois...le Sinistros ! La mort devrait nous rendre visite...et...et...emporter beaucoup de gens ! Ooooh! » fit Draco de ce qu'il espérait être une voix faisant froid dans le dos.

Cela sembla être le cas vu la manière dont Trelawney avait pâlit. « Mon cher garçon – vous devez avoir le Don ! Le...le Sinistros vous dîtes ? »

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, combattant pour garder son visage d'oracle.

« Je...j'ai bien peur que – »

L'effet fut perturbé par la cloche, merci Merlin. Draco empoigna son sac, s'assurant qu'il tenait bien Prosper, et se rua hors de la salle de classe.

« Attendez ! Mon garçon ! Voudriez-vous continuer à lire samedi ? »

« Non ! » cria-t-il en retour. « Merci quand même ! » mais non.

Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. _Que le dîner aille se faire voir_, pensa-t-il, _je veux prendre un bain_.

Il saisit des vêtements propres au passage, laissant son sac. (il prit cependant sa baguette – TOUJOURS.)

Il arriva à la salle de bain des préfets.

« _Absolvo Atis_, » dit-il. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la pièce, la refermant et lançant quelques sorts (juste pour être en sécurité).

Il posa Prosper qui était maintenant éveillé sur le carrelage et fit couler l'eau. Il y ajouta des bulles – l'une d'elles était si épaisse qu'il décida qu'une fois dans l'eau il poserait Prosper dessus pour voir s'il tenait.

Finalement, la baignoire pleine, Draco se déshabilla et mit ses habits de côté. Il sentit quelque chose se presser doucement contre son tibia et vit Prosper, des yeux de chien battu levés vers lui. Il sourit. « D'accord, » dit-il.

Il prit le chaton et entra dans la baignoire, gardant Prosper hors de l'eau avant de pouvoir tester sa théorie. Il se laissa dériver vers un tas de mousse qui semblait être formé d'un important paquet de bulles. Il prit Prosper (après avoir placé une main sous les bulles au cas où) et le posa sur les bulles bleues. Le chaton resta au dessus avant de couler. Draco le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne disparaîsse complètement.

Il attrapa le chaton juste à temps pour voir son museau couvert de bulles bleues, avant que Prosper n'éternue et tombe de ses mains. Il le rattrapa juste après qu'il ait complètement disparu sous l'eau et le ramena à la surface, riant à l'expression de stupéfaction du chaton.

Il souleva Prosper à la hauteur de son visage et regarda ses yeux émeraude. Prosper miaula et lècha doucement le nez de Draco. Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

_Lupin a dit qu'il savait qui il était et son passé – mais il vient de « m'embrasser »...à sa manière, mais quand même..._

Il frissona. « Ecoute, je...je suis confus...et...tiens...du savon. »

Prosper éternua à nouveau et s'enroula autour du cou de Draco. Ce dernier venait juste de se remettre de son choc quand il sentit une petite langue tiède dans son cou.

_Bon sang_.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! sinon pour les deux reviews anonymes : merci à **Gwladys Evans** , **Cindy** (La suite à la semaine prochaine (comme d'habitude)) et **Elise** (merci pour les compliments #-# pour la taille des chapitres je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas choisir, ils sont déjà écris) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont sur mon blog (dont l'adresse est dans mon profile), sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Draco poussa légèrement la boule de poils qui se tenait sur le rebord de la baignoire. La dite boule de poils était plus connue sous le nom de Prosper/Potter/Harry, mais elle avait été rebaptisée 'Fluffy' cinq minutes plus tôt. Hmm...ça pourrait être un bon chantage. Si seulement il avait un apareil photo.

Tout ce qui montrait que la toute petite boule de poils était Prosper étaient les deux adorables grands yeux émeraude qui clignaient de temps en temps vers Draco avec un air de confusion, comme pour demander ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu faire avec lui et lui dire qu'il préfèrerait se retrouver avec moins de fourure, merci-beaucoup.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de lancer un sort de sèchement-instantané sur le chaton...et voilà !

Héhé. Il faudra qu'il recommence un jour...peut-être avec les cheveux de Sev...hmmm...quelle bonne idée...

Il hota l'idée de sa tête alors qu'il attrapait 'Fluffy'. « Héhéhé...Fluffy... » rit-il doucement pour lui-même. Il entendit de sa main Prosper émettre un grognement de colère qui se transforma bien vite en ronronnement alors que Draco s'était mit à lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille gauche. La boule de poils sauta de la main de Draco et monta le long de son torse, bondit de son épaule et atterrit sur sa tête, où il émit un miaulement de contentement.

Draco sentait le chat faire les cent pas sur sa tête avant de s'installer pour dormir. Il leva ses yeux bleus-argenté au ciel et soupira voyant le comportement du chaton. Comprenant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du chaton aussi facilement.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, priant, priant, priant pour que...

« Draky-chou ! »

Soupir. Encore une fois, ses prières ne furent pas entendues

« Salut Pansy. »

« Ooooh, regardez-moi cet adorable petit chat ! Il est trop mignon, doux, adorable, mais oui ! » Elle leva la main et tenta de caliner Prosper/Harry/Fluffy. La petite boule de poils devint folle.

On dit qu'à ce moment là, Draco fut plié de rire et attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant d'attraper « The Fluff of Doom™ » et de se diriger vers son dortoire – mais comme il n'y avait aucun témoin pour sauver la victime, cela ne pu être prouvé.

Ahem.

Continuons.

La lendemain matin, un Draco grincheux se retrouva assis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec un Proper bien plus grand sur les genoux. Il sentit suspicieusement le café que le directeur lui offrit avant de prudemmentboire une gorgée. Il s'étouffa avec.

« Mon Dieu ! » fit-il en s'étranglant. « Vous avez déjà entendu parler de crème ? Ou de lait, de sucre, pour ce genre de choses ! »

« En fait M. Malfoy, oui. Cependant cela m'a beaucoup servit pour atteindre mon but – qui est bien sûr de vous garder éveillé et attentif. »

Draco lança un regard noir au directeur. Il murmura : « Eveillé ? Peut-être. Attentif ? Pfff, ok d'accord. »

« A présent Draco vous avez expérimenté le premier des quelques changements de taille. Harry, puisque c'était lui à l'origine, atteindra seulement la taille d'un petit animal, ce qui sera peut-être un peu plus grand qu'un chat normal. Maintenant, au lieu de pouvoir tenir dans votre main, il est un peu plus long que vos deux mains, c'est exact ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Encore une fois, le vieil homme avait étalé ses nombreux talents pour mettre en évidence ce qui l'était.

« Le prochain changement le rendra aussi long que votre avant-bras et il arrivera à la hauteur de vos genoux. Cela se produira dans deux semaines ou plus, et durera pour le reste des deux mois. »

Draco ravala un baillement avec beaucoup de dificulté. Ouais, ouais, la belle affaire, et alors ?

« A présent voici la grande nouvelle. »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Puisque que le récemment acquitté M. Black reste avec nous, il est d'accord pour tenir compagnie à son filleul. »

Draco grogna.

« Vous savez que c'était aussi ma réaction ? » fit une voix familière. Il se retourna et vit un Remus qui semblait fatigué assis dans un fauteuil en face du feu.

« Il est avec vous Remus ? »

« Il vient juste de s'endormir...monsieur le directeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rappelez moi de ne jamais, JAMAIS, acheter un chiot. »

Dumbledore gloussa. Draco sembla perdu. Un tout petit aboiement se fit entendre et Remus grogna : « Non, non, non, saleté de chien ! Dors ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Un chiot avec une fourrure noire s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa petite langue était sortie et se queue s'agitait furieusement. Il aboya joyeusement vers Prosper. Le chaton-pas-si-petit émit un miaulement en réponse et traversa la pièce d'un bond pour le rejoindre.

Draco, Remus et Dumbledore regardaient la scène avec des émotions différentes de confusion, résignement et amusement, pendant un moment avant que Dumbledore n'explique.

« Sirius, Draco, est un Animagus. Sa forme est un chien plutôt gros qui ressemble beaucoup au Sinistros. »

Draco émit un petit rire.

« Amusant, en effet. Enfin, la nuit dernière il s'est introduit dans le labo de potions et a mélangé une potion de rajeunissement prête depuis quatre semaines – le temps que Prosper est supposé avoir vécu – l'a versé dans un bol sur le sol, s'est ensuite transformé et l'a bu. »

« ...joie, le chien est arrivé. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Sinon, pour les reviews anonymes : merci à **Gwladys Evans** et **Elise** ! Merci à tous et à la prochaine ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat 

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont à la fin du chapitre, sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Draco bailla alors qu'il tendait la main pour atteindre un biscuit au petit déjeuner. Prosper fixait son reflet sur le verre de bronze, tentant apparemment de l'attraper. Il remua rapidement la queue et ses yeux se rétrécirent avant qu'il – BONDISSE !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors que Prosper éclaboussait la table de jus de citrouille. « Je croyais que tu étais censé te SOUVENIR de qui tu es. Ou alors tu es juste content de pouvoir agir de faon immature ? »

Prosper lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Draco était sur le point de répondre quand soudain, ils entendirent : « NON, CRETIN DE CHIEN, **_REVIENS ICI_** ! »

Draco haussa un fin et pâle sourcil en direction du petit chien noir, qui fit irruption dans la salle en aboyant joyeusement. Il bondit sur un banc puis sur la table des Serpentards, et se dirigea droit vers Harry et Draco. Il aboya quelque chose et Prosper sembla rire – supposé qu'un chat puisse rire.

Soudain, les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent en grand. D'un bond immense, Prosper sauta sur la tête de Draco au moment où Sirius dérapa sur le beurre et s'écrasa contre la carrafe en cristal de jus de citrouille, qui par conséquent se renversa sur la table.

Le pauvre chiot s'assit pendant une minute, semblant confus. Draco se demanda pendant un dixième de seconde si le choc l'avait mit KO. Cependant, le chiot fut en un instant à nouveau sur ses pattes et aboya joyeusement. Il bu un peu de jus de citrouille et mangea un peu de bacon.

« Sirius...je vais te tuer, » haleta Remus, en dérapant pour s'arrêter près de Draco. Il s'assit sur le banc, respirant bruyament. « Bien, quand je me serais souvenu comment respirer. »

Draco rit et reporta son regard sur le chiot qui léchait gentiment la main de Remus. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été inconscient, mais il avait souffert de dommages au cerveau...

* * *

Remus grogna et s'affala dans un fauteuil près du feu dans ses quartiers. Il ne savait pas où Sirius-le-chiot était, et à ce moment là, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était débarrassé du chiot – ou qu'il devenait calme. Merde. Trop calme.

Mince, ça ressemblait à un film d'horreur moldu.

Remus émit un petit rire à cette pensée, et décida de trouver le chiot, qui se faisait trop calme pour son propre bien (ou pour celui de tout le monde). Il jura de manière très inventive alors qu'il vit la porte qui menait au reste du château grande ouverte.

Pourquoi !

Gah.

Il se précipita vers la porte et vers le portait des la grosse dame de Gryffondor, où, par chance, il renconra Ron.

« Ron ! » haleta-t-il. Le roux se tourna vers lui. « Besoin...carte...s'il te plait... »

« D'ac...cord...je reviens tout de suite alors, » fit le plus jeune des Garçons Weasley, et passant le portrait. Remus s'adossa contre un mur et se battit pour repredre son souffle. Il venait juste de réussir lorsque Ron revint.

« Voilà, » dit-il en lui tendant la carte. « Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin Professeur ? »

« Sirius a disparu. »

Ron se mit à rire. « Bonne chance, » fit-il avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » fit Remus mécaniquement. La carte apparu et une vague de souvenirs douloureux refit surface. Il les mit de côté et posa son regard sur le parchemin jaunit. Il se mit à chercher le point avec l'étiquette de Sirius.

Oh...ça n'avait rien de bon.

Sirius était dans le placard d'ingrédients de potions de Snape.

A nouveau, Remus fit usage de sa large palette d'injures.

* * *

« Donc...expliquez moi ça encore une fois, » dit Draco.

« J'ai utilisa la carte des Maraudeurs que j'ai faite avec quelques amis, pour chercher chiot-Sirius. Je l'ais vu dans le placard où Snape stock ses ingrédients. Snape est en plein cours en ce moment même et j'ai besoin de faire sortir Sirius sans être vu. Mon travail part en poussière si c'est le cas. Alors je vous demande, à Harry et à toi, de créer une diversion. »

« Vous, » fit Draco en direction de Remue, « nous demandez à lui et à moi, » continua-t-il en pointant Harry et lui, « de saboter tout de suite le cours de mon parrain ? »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. »

« ...d'accord ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Quoi, vous ne voulez plus de moi ? »

« Eh bien, ça ne ferait pas de nous des hors la loi... »

« Professeur, je suis un Serpentard. Nous agissons d'abord dans notre propre intérêt. Et je peux sentir Prosper me menacer d'enfoncer ses griffes si profond dans mon crâne qu'il pourra découper en morceaux mon cerveau si je refuse, alors... »

« Attend, tu peux l'entendre ? Par télépathie ? »

« Pas de véritables mots. Juste des sortes...d'émotions, d'images. »

« Ah, alors au lieux l'avoir complètement effacé, la potion a effacé l'usage des mots...ce qui veut dire que Harry a étudié une forme de télépathie. Il faudra que je me souvienne de lui demander... »

« Hem, allo ? Mon cousin est coincé dans un placard...et j'ai besoin d'interrompre le cours de Severus; »

« D'accord. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. Trois...deux...un...c'est parti ! »

Draco frappa à la porte de la salle de classe alors que Remus enfilait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'il avait volé. Snape ouvrit la porte.

« ...Oui ? »

« Ecoutes...Sev...je sais que ça doit pas être le bon moment, mais...hem...j'ai une question...plutôt embarrassante que j'ai besoin de poser à quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, et... »

« Oh, par les couilles de dragon... » murmura Snape en se passant la main sur le visage. Il se retourna vers les cachots, à présent remplis de chuchotements d'étudiants. Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Prosper bondit dans la salle, renversa trois chaudrons et se mit à éclabousser les alentours. Snape se précipita à sa suite, fou de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Draco sortit de sa poche une petite bourse contenant environ quinze Gallions suivit de quelques pétards. Il se glissa vers une talble où deux Serpentards de première année intelligents et l'air effrontés et une adorable petite Gryffondor timide étaient assis. Il les leur montra.

« Je vous donnerai quinze Gallions si vous allumez ces pétards et les envoyez dans le chaudron à l'autre bout de la pièce... »

Les deux Serpentards étaient pétrifiés. La bouquineuse acharnée, la fille à l'air ballot et un visage débordant d'innocence soupira d'un air impatient, laissa tomber sa cuillère, s'empara des pétards, donna un petit coup dessus de sa baguette, et les lança, ils traversèrent la pièce en formant un arc parfait, puis atterrirent pile sur la cible, dans ledit chaudron. Alors elle se rassit, prit son livre, et commença à le lire tout en mélangeant sa potion. Draco et les deux Serpentards abasourdis la regardèrent fixement. Elle leva les yeux et émit un petit ricannement avant de retourner à son livre.

BOUM fit le chaudron, SPLOOSH fit la potion, « IIIH ! » firent les élèves, et le Maître des Potions s'arracha les cheveux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Merci à **Gwladys Evans** et **Elise** pour leurs reviews! A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Note : **Salut tout le monde !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira! Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes elles sont à la fin du chapitre, sinon je vous répond par mail ou MP. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Remus grogna lorsqu'il repéra enfin Sirius sur la plus haute étagère de l'armoire. Le chiot frottait sa petite tête noire contre une bouteille de verre, essayant apparemment de la faire basculer pour la casser. Remus se maudit pour avoir oublié sa baguette et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sirius. Par chance, il n'y arrivait pas...encore.

Remus soupira.

_J'ai rien dit..._

La bouteille s'écrasa sur le sol et éclata. Par chance, au même moment un BOUM impressionant, suivit d'un SPLOOSH et d'un « IIH! » se fit entendre de la classe, couvrant ainsi le bruit. Remus tressaillit alors que le sol de pierres des cachots se dissolvait à cause de l'acide qui était dans la bouteille. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant une échelle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Rien.

Soupir.

Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses dix-sept ans – et cétait le même placard ! Il s'aggripa à la troisième étagère et sauta, se mettant ainsi en hauteur. Il commença à escalader les étagères de bois qui commençaient à craquer d'une manière inquiétante.

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour arriver là haut au fait ? » demanda-t-il en haletant en direction de Sirius. Ce dernier pencha la tête d'un côté avec un air de chien battu, la langue pendante. « Crétin de clébard. »

Il se hissa jusqu'à l'étagère la plus large et la plus haute possible, ses pieds dépassants du rebord. Il tenta de s'asseoir et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de maudir sa tête se cognant plutôt douloureusement contre le plafond de pierre. Il grogna alors que Sirius aboya gaiement et se déplaça vers l'autre bout de l'étagère.

« Sois maudit...imagine qu'un dislexique dise cette phrase... » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, se traînant à genoux dans un espace réduit pour atteindre le chiot. (NDT : phrase d'origine : « God damn you dog », qui veut dire « Dieu te maudisse le chien », mais qui pourrait donner « Dog damn you God » qui voudrait dire « Le chien te maudisse Dieu. » d'où la remarque de Remus.)

Sirius se remit à aboyer joyeusement et gambada vers la main tendu de Remus. Il se blottit contre le torse de Remus et prit un air satisfait et adorable.

« Avoir l'air mignon ne te tirera pas d'affaire avec moi, Sirius Lee Black, » murmura-t-il, entourant la tête du chien d'une seule main.

Maintenant, comment redescendre...?

La question vaut un millon.

Il n'avait également pas fait ça depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans, mais c'était ça ou rester là jusqu'à ce que Snape le trouve.

Il sauta au sol, atterrit sain et sauf. Il remercia silencieusement quiconque lui avait donné pareils réflexes et enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux;

« Bien, écoute le chien. Il y a une règle que tu dois respecter dans cette salle de classe, et cette règle ne se compose que de deux mots. » Remus tendit deux doigts. « Seulement deux. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? »

Sirius hocha sa petite tête.

« La. Ferme. »

Il regarda le lycanthrophe comme s'il voulait dire 'je te hais'.

« Je t'aime aussi Siri, » rit légèrement Remus, mettant le chien dans la poche de la cape. Il ouvrit ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il refoula un rire à la scène de chaos qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il y avait une chose que Draco savait faire s'était mettre du désordre.

Draco semblait être en train d'essayer de consoler un Snape au visage rouge de colère, qui avait empoigné deux grosses poignées de ses cheveux noirs et gras. A l'une des tables du fond, deux Serpentards imposants fixaient, l'air abasourdis, une innocente petite Gryffondor qui portait des lunettes et avait un livre à la main. Les cheveux d'un des élèves étaient complètement ébourrifés et tout le haut de son corps était noircit par la suie, dûe apparemment à une explosion. Une substance violette et gluante dégoulinait le long de son corps, tout comme pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Remus secoua la tête et continua de se diriger vers la porte des cachots qui était ouverte. Il jeta un regard en arrière au son d'une exclamation de Snape pour voir Prosper assis sur la tête de ce dernier, penchant la tête alors qu'il regardait le maître des Potions droit dans les yeux. Remus rit et attrapa sa baguette.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, une main fermement posée sur Sirius. Il entra, ferma la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui. Ensuite – seulement ensuite – il posa le chiot au sol. Sirius frappa la porte de sa patte, aboyant en signe de désapprobation en voyant qu'elle restait close. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la moindre foutue minuscule chance que je t'ouvre la porte Sirius. Tu es assez intelligent pour aller pisser dans la douche. »

Le chio renifla en signe de désapprobation, mais ne « dit » rien. Il gambada vers le lit de Remus, sauta sur une chaise, puis sur la table de nuit et enfin sur le lit.

« Pas question. On ne va PAS dormir dans le même lit. » Remus était clair.

Sirius plongea et creusa un tunnel sous la couverture.

« No-on. »

Le chiot se mit à pleurer alors que Remus l'avait attrapé et le traînait hors du tunnel. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Sirius aboya et lécha son nez. Remus soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord...ça va...mais juste ce soir ! » fit Remus, sachant que cela durerait tous les soirs pendant les deux semaines. Sirius aboya joyeusement.

* * *

Remus s'allongea de son côté, posant un regard sur Sirius qui dormait. Il teint délicatement le chiot de ses deux mains. Il sentit le petit coeur battre contre ses doigts.

Est-ce que Sirius...

Non. Remus secoua la tête. Son esprit ne s'aventurerait pas de ce côté là. Sirius était hétéro, tandis que Remus...

Le lycanthrophe soupira et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il s'occuperait de tout ça au matin...

* * *

Draco tapota l'épaule de Sev, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il jeta un oeil rapide à la table du fond où les deux Serpentards bombardaient à présent la fillette de questions. Il rit intérieurement alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, ferma son livre, et changea de table. Il retint difficilement son rire alors que les deux Serpentards la suivirent pour lui en demander plus. Elle ferma à nouveau son livre, l'envoya dans son sac, leur dit quelque chose, et quitta la salle trois minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Les deux Serpentards partirent, suivis du reste de la classe, dont la majorité était recouverte d'un liquide visqueux violet et de suie.

« Pourquooooii ? » gémit Snape. « De tous les professeurs dans cette satannée école, pourquoi JE dois être aussi maudit ! »

« ...parce que tu es une cible facile ? »

Snape leva les yeux et lança à Draco un regard noir. Lorsque la maître des Potions regarda à nouveau devant lui, il sursauta. Les grands yeux de jade de Prosper le fixaient alors que le chaton était perché sur sa tête. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, miaula, et griffa le nez du Maître des Potions avant de sauter à nouveau sur la tête de Draco. Ce dernier entendit son cou craquer et tressaillit.

« Tu vas un peu trop loin Prosper, » murmura-t-il, enlevant le chaton pas-si-petit-que-ça de sa tête. Prosper miaula en signe de protestation mais n'y retourna pas, à la place il se contenta de se blottir sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier se mit automatiquement à lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille gauche, le chaton ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner.

Snape lança un regard noir au chat, comme s'il voulait lui jeter un sort pour osez RONRONNER en SA présence.

« Bien, » fit Draco, prenant Prosper dans ses bras et se levant, « il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici. Bonne chance pour nettoyer la Solution Collante...adieu, cher parain ! » rit-il, se dirigeant hors de la salle de classe à une vitesse folle.

« REVENEZ ICI DRACO CAMINUS MALFOY ! »

Tout en riant, Draco continua son chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs.

* * *

Draco s'allongea sur le dos, en face de la cheminée dans la salle commune déserte. Le tapis vert sous lui était épais et confortable. Prosper s'assit sur sa poitrine, jouant avec une plume. Cette dernière s'envolait dans les airs et le chaton – chat ? - la chassait activement et la manquait constamment.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu jouer en tant qu'attrapeur et me battre, je ne le saurai jamais, » commenta Draco tout en l'observant. Prosper lui envoya une image mentale d'un doigt et Draco eut un large sourire. « Méchant chat, méchant. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Sinon pour les review anonymes, merci à **Aromdu**, **San.Chan**, **Gwladys Evans** et **k** pour leur reviews ! 


End file.
